The Phone Call & The Final Battle
by Straightedge127
Summary: A rewritten and better developed version to my old story The Phone Call And The Final Battle. A prediction as to what I think might have happened if Ramona really called Scott after she disappeared. I do not own, nor did I create Scott Pilgrim. All credit belongs to Bryan Lee O'Malley.
1. Chapter 1

**_GUYS, IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING IN THIS FORUM AT ALL. I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE SOME CHANGES TO ALL MY STORIES ESPECIALLY THIS ONE. AND THOSE OF YOU WHO STILL FOLLOW SCOTT PILGRIM VS HIS NEW LIFE, YOU'VE NOTICED THAT IT STILL REMAINS HIATUS. WELL I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT I'M DELETING THAT VERSION AND REPLACING IT WITH A MUCH MORE CLEAR, BETTER AND ACADEMIC VERSION. AND ALSO MORE RELEVANT TO THE BOOK. _**

**_ONCE AGAIN, I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE 2 YEAR WAIT BUT I FEEL LIKE A LOT OF CHANGES MUST BE MADE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS VERSION OF THE PHONE CALL AND THE FINAL BATTLE AND I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCOTT PILGRIM OR ANY OF THE COMIC BOOK CHARACTERS._**

* * *

><p>Scott tiredly walked into his crappy apartment after a reunion with his ex-girlfriend, Envy Adams, whereas he drank too much coffee and ended up complaining to Wallace about being such a paragon and making up conspiracy theories about Envy and Gideon in cahoots. Which then led to a very expensive, yet delicious sushi dinner. He noticed his phone had 1 new message and pressed the play button.<p>

_'One new message: 4:18 pm.' _Scott plopped down onto his couch/bed, his PSP Vita already in hand.

_"Hey. It's Kim. I just saw a guy with a parka exactly like your parka you've had since you were 12. That's literally the most interesting thing that's happened all week." _Kim explained with a quiet chuckle, which then transformed into a short series of complaints. _"It friggin' sucks up here. Get over your extremely boring depression and come visit me sometime, Ass-clown." _

Scott sighed and slumped down into the cushions. It had been months since Ramona, his american ninja girlfriend, or _ex-_girlfriend, I should say, disappeared. And every day made him feel worse than ever. It was worse than when Envy dumped him on New Years Eve. Scott did whatever he could to forget her, but it was impossible because of the countless nightmares of her leaving.

He felt his eyes get heavy until he heard something moving out his window. He looked up to see what it was and:

"Oh my **GOD!**"

"Mow." Meowed Ramona's long lost cat, Gideon after Scott opened the window to let it in. The cat rubbed it's cold, furry and adorable body around Scott's neck, with an additional purr, causing Scott to tremble hysterically. He turned his head with large puppy dog eyes and over-dramatic tears and looked at the cat, who was on top of the the fridge licking his paw.

"K-Kitty." He squeaked, causing the cat to glance at him.

**_Later that night_,**

Scott was fast asleep, practically crushing the nervous cat wrapped in his arms. This was the best sleep he had had in months. It was finally his first goodnight sleep without another nightmare about Ramona. Little did he know, his dreams were just about to become reality. At that moment,

_'RIIIING! RIIIING!' _The phone had rang. Scott groaned and rubbed his eyes, allowing Gideon to make his escape from the dreadful hold.

_'Who could honestly be calling me at this hour? And on the night I can finally get some sleep.' _Scott thought, tired and annoyed. He looked at the time and it was almost 2 in the morning. _'RIIIING! RIIIING!' _The phone rang again.

Scott reached over and tiredly gripped onto the phone and checked on the Caller ID. It was an unknown name, which made him think it was someone trying to sell him something again. Other than the call from Gideon on the first day he moved in, and a few from his friends, those have practically been the only calls he received almost once a week. He placed the phone to his ear and said:

"Ugh...hello?" He answered groggily. The phone was silent for a good 5 seconds. "Hello? Whoever this is, it's late and I'm trying to finally be able to get some sleep." The phone was silent for another few seconds.

"Okay if this is some dude trying to make me buy something, I'm not interested. I'm hanging up now."

_"...Scott." _A familiar voice shouted from the other line. The voice instantly put Scott in a shock. His eyes were as wide as light bulbs and he was so close to gripping on the phone so tight, it was close to breaking.

"...You..." Scott mumbled, his throat nearly choking him to death.

_"Um...hey." _The voice said.

"R-Ramona." Scott managed to say.

**RAMONA FLOWERS  
><strong>**AGE: 24 YEARS OLD  
>STATUS:...I HAVE NO IDEA<strong>

_"Hey." _

"Um...how's it going?"

_"I'm uh, sorry for calling you so late."_

"No, no it's fine. It's just, I had no idea you-"

_"Can we talk?" _Ramona interrupted, almost sounding as if she was in a hurry. Scott on the other hand, did not see any of this coming at all. It's been months since he had last seen, more overly spoke to Ramona after her disappearance. Scott wasn't really sure what to think at this moment. She just came out of nowhere with all of this.

"Uh, s-sure. I mean, we're on the phone so..."

_"In person, I mean." _

"Oh, sure. That's cool, I guess. Uh, where?" Scott asked as little dumbfounded.

_"The bench in the park. 3 o'clock this afternoon?" _

"Okay, that's…cool I guess. Um..."

_"What?" _

"You're not with Gideon…are you?" Scott asked nervously.

_"No...I'm not." _Ramona immediately answered.

"Oh okay." He replied with a tired, ear to ear grin. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

_"Yeah…sure." _She hung up on the other line, while he did the same. Scott laid back down with a calm and cheerful smile that he hasn't made in months. The girl of his dreams has finally came back. Although things sounded a little off, he was very jovial about seeing her again. He was happier than Mario when he rescues Princess Peach. Things were actually starting to look up for him. He slowly went back to sleep until...

_'Crap. I forgot to ask where she's been since she left.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Next Day: 2:45 pm<em>**

Scott took the bus to the park where Ramona had told him they would meet. He wore a black t-shirt with white rings, a blue pair of jeans, his wristbands and his parka with the homemade X-Men logo on it. A lot of thoughts were running through Scott's mind. There were so many questions as to what's gonna happen once they see each other again.

_'Does she wanna get back together? Is she still mad at me for cheating on Knives with her?' _Multiple thoughts. Just one after another. But he wasn't really concerned with any of them. All that mattered was seeing his girlfriend or _ex_-girlfriend again. Though what he really should have worried about, was the fact that he still reeked of depression.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

**"I mean you reek of depression, dude. You look terrible right now. Your hair is messy, your eyes are baggy, you look like you've been living in a crappy farmhouse...did you even shower this morning?" **

"I-I showered! I just…it's been months, okay?"

**"You have all the time in the day to take a simple, clean shower and yet you still smell like loaded garbage? I highly doubt Ramona's gonna love this." **

"Shut up! It's complicated, okay?"

"Who's that guy talking to?" One of the bus passengers said.

"Must be one of those crazy homeless guys who hear voices in their heads." Said the other guy next to him. "Whatever you do, just don't make eye contact."

* * *

><p>Anyway, a few minutes passed until Scott finally arrived to his destination. When he got off the bus he slowly and nervously walked up the steps. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect once he reached the top. Maybe what happened last night was all just a dream and she wasn't actually there. Or maybe she was there but she wouldn't be happy to see him. The stress was really starting to get to him. But there was no use turning back now. All he had to do was find out.<p>

It took a while for him to realize he was already at the top of the steps. To his surprise, the park was empty with no sign of life whatsoever. He gulped when he headed his way towards the bench where Ramona said she'd be. A few minutes passed until he literally froze in place when he saw…_her_. The blue-haired dream girl and love of his life sitting on the bench, her hood lifted over her head, as it rested in her hand while she looked in the other direction.

She wore her black hoodie with a khaki jacket over it, a jean skirt with black leggings and her star shaped headband on her head, with her subspace bag held over her shoulders.

"R-Ramona." He whispered wide-eyed. Scott had no idea what else to do at this point. She was actually right there, right in front of him. It wasn't a dream at all. It was the real thing. He struggled to move one foot forward as best as he could. The pressure was really getting to him. He wasn't sure what to say or how to react once he reached her.

He slowly continued moving towards her, one foot after another. The closer he got to her, the harder it was for him to move forward. But he was way too close in order for him to give up now. After all, he was only a few feet away from her. Then suddenly:

_**WHACK!**_

Something hit him in the head. His vision became extremely blurry in a matter of seconds. He collapsed face first onto the cold ground as his eyes began to get heavy.

_'No…not now. Not when I'm so close to her.' _He thought, struggling to keep himself awake. _'This can't be happening now, it just can't. Why now? Why?' _He struggled so hard to keep himself awake until he was suddenly turned over on his back and he saw a very dark, blurry figure staring at him. A beam of light caused his face to glow, making it more difficult for Scott to see him. Until finally, his eyes were fully closed and everything started to get bright.

_'Ramona…no. Ramona…Ramona.' _

The figure grinned evilly and dragged him down the steps but not before adjusting his glasses and looking at the blue haired girl sitting on the bench. He shrugged his shoulders and continued his way down until he reached a black limousine with it's door wide open. He literally threw Scott inside the limo and got in afterwards. The limo then drove off until it was out of sight from the park.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEP SO THAT'S PART 1 OF MY REWRITTEN VERSION OF THE PHONE CALL AND THE FINAL BATTLE. AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A WHILE, IT'S BEEN VERY COMPLICATED AND A LOT HAS CHANGED ME THE PAST 2 YEARS. I FEEL LIKE MY WRITING HAS GOTTEN A WHOLE LOT BETTER AND I FELT A FEW CHANGES NEEDED TO BE MADE. <strong>_

_**IF YOU'RE MAD AT ME, THEN I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND BUT HEY, THAT'S JUST HOW LIFE IS FOR ME. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS TO COME. ONCE AGAIN, I'M VERY SORRY FOR UPSETTING ANY OF MY READERS AND I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. UNTIL THEN-**_

**(Scott): Wait, so that's just how the chapter ends? You couldn't at least let me say hi to Ramona first?**

**(Me): Sorry, Scott but that was the game-plan of the story. I mean, it ****could've ended a lot worse than this.**

**(Scott): But she was right there! I was this close to reuniting my relationship with her. She called me for God's sakes.**

**(Me): Would you just say bye to the readers? We'll talk about it afterwards.**

**(Scott): *Sigh* Bye, readers.**

**_ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING, UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA! PEACE! _  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ugh...my head." Scott groaned grasping onto the back of his head, eyes closed tight and an aggravated bruise in the back of his skull. "What hit me?"

His vision was blurry but he could have sworn he could hear people shouting, loud pretentious rock music and arcade games coming from everywhere. He slowly sat up from where he was lying and his vision became more clear. He took a hold of his surroundings and needless to say, the place was huge. There were people around every corner. Some were sitting around gossiping and gambling, others were drinking full bottles of beer and some others were playing arcade games.

"Where...where am I?" He whispered, sitting up, seeing that he was laying on a large and really expensive looking Chaise couch. "How the hell did I even get here?" The last thing he could remember was finding Ramona in the park and then...everything got dark.

"Ramona. Wh-where's Ramona?" He said, starting to freak out a bit as he shot up from the couch. "RAMONA!"

"Scott! Whoa! Hey, you're awake." He heard from next to him. He turned and saw his former, gay roommate, Wallace, sitting on another couch and already holding a margarita. He also saw Other Scott sitting next to him. And in between them was a half naked, male stripper dancing in a cage. A few weirded sweats dripped from Scott's head.

"It's about time you woke up, Guy. You were sleeping for quite a while too. This place is amaaaazing!" Wallace exclaimed.

**WALLACE WELLS: DRUNK HOMEXUAL**

**OTHER SCOTT: HIS GAY BEST FRIEND**

"Uh, yeah sure. Um, have you- wait, what? What do you mean a while?"

"Some guy brought you in here a few hours ago and placed you on the couch. You looked real peaceful when we got here so I didn't wanna wake you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess? So how long was I out? Where are we anyway?" Scott questioned.

"Uh, 5-6 hours at best. And this is the Chaos Theatre. This place is so amazing."

"Chaos Theatre? Then that means…" A flash occurred in his head back to the park where he was walking towards Ramona to the point where he could see the figure standing behind him. The vision began to zoom closer to the point where he could see his face. Scott's eyes grew wide.

"That was Gideon! He's the guy that attacked me!." Scott blurted out.

"That was Gideon? He seemed much shorter in the magazines." Wallace said.

"Have you seen him?" Scott growled.

"Not since earlier, but he's definitely still here. This place reeks of a personal touch. Say, what were you doing at the park earlier?"

Scott explained everything all the way from the other night to when he was knocked out. Wallace was pretty shocked when he heard the part about Ramona calling him.

"Hm, well that's an interesting story there, Guy. You'd better keep your eyes open though. Gideon could be anywhere at this point. So be careful." Wallace warned.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I gotta go."

"Whoa, what's the hold up, Guy? Don't start any trouble yet. Take off your jacket. Take a load off. Wait a while!" Wallace suggested.

"This club has girls, too." Other Scott added. "Also, I'd change your shirt if I were you."

"What? Why?" Scott asked confused.

"Because some guy put a beer bottle on your head while you were sleep. It fell over and spilled all over you." Scott suddenly noticed that his clothes were a little damp and he smelled like beer a little bit.

"WHYYYYYY?!"

* * *

><p>Scott had already taken off his jacket and headed towards the bar at the end of the club. He really needed something to cleanse his mind for a bit. Everything that has been going on for the past couple hours have been happening way too fast. The confusion was really getting too him and he really needed a drink…like <em>badly<em>. The worse part was that he didn't know what happened to Ramona when he was knocked out. He was afraid to think she would be furious with him. Or maybe Gideon attacked her after he knocked him out. He finally reached the bar and said:

"Hey, could you give me something with booze in it? And ice…booze and ice, please?"

"Sure, that's $2.50, bro." The bartender said. Scott paid him and the bartender had made his drink. Scott gripped onto the booze and took a sip, when he noticed 3 females staring at him. Scott's eyes grew wide and he spewed the drink right from his mouth.

"Really, Scott?" Julie Powers groaned.

"I thought you didn't drink, Scott." Sandra said while Monique sighed in annoyance.

"I…I drink, sometimes. Sometimes I drink!" He exclaimed and swigged the rest of his booze. "H-have any of you ladies seen Gideon?"

"Gee, Scott. Thanks a lot. I'm fine, how are you?" Julie replied sarcastically as she lifted up her middle finger.

"I...Julie...you...I...Montreal..." Scott mumbled with some beer dripping from his cheek.

"You are a mess, man. Seriously, would you look at yourself?" Scott looked at himself and said:

"Aww dude! Now it's worse!" Scott whined.

"Hey, dude, I've got a few of these left." The bartender said. "Viral marketing."

"Sad." Julie said.

* * *

><p>Scott's body gleamed in the bright lights, his face with a look of anger, frustration and determination.<p>

"Nice shirt, Scott." His sister Stacey Pilgrim said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Some guy dumped beer on me." Scott snapped.

"Sure...whatever."

"Anyway, have you seen Gideon around?" He asked.

"The Gideon who took your girlfriend and then had a threesome with her and Envy?"

"You really should stop listening to everything Wallace says. You know that right?" Scott advised, a bit of sweat dripping from his head. "And anyway, I talked to Ramona already. She said she wasn't even _with_ Gideon the entire time she was gone. At least, that's what I think she said.

"Have you been drinking? I thought you didn't drink." She reminded, while Scott noticed Young Neil behind her playing the game.

"Oh, hey dude." Scott said.

"Hey." Young Neil acknowledged not looking at him at all. Stacey looked back at him, causing Neil to do the same.

Suspicious and confused, Scott asked, "Do you 2 seriously not know each other? That's crazy."

"Scott's sister right?"

"Yeah, hi."

"Stace, this is Y-" Scott stopped mid sentence while Neil looked at him confused, not noticing he made a headshot on the game he was playing. "This is...Neil."

Neil's eyes grew into puppy dog eyes and a cheerful grin rose.

**NEIL: This is the greatest day of his life **

"Anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

><p>"Scott, hey." The 18 year old Knives Chau called from next to him. While her best friend Tamara stood next to her with a crazy fangirl grin on her face.<p>

"Nice shirt." Tamara commented

"Oh uh...hey guys. Uh, have either of you seen-"

"YES!" Tamara interrupted. "I totally saw Envy Adams! Or maybe it was somebody who looked like her. Did you like her solo album?"

"Uh..." Scott mumbled a little wide eyed. "I was gonna say Gideon but um, isn't today like the release signing for it?"

"Please dude, it leaked months ago."

"...Oh" When suddenly, the lights flashed off and a large amount of screams could be heard. Next there was a spotlight which pointed to a person hanging from a few strings holding her up until she landed at the top of the large pyramid in the center of the club. The crowd nearly erupted when she swung her arms up, revealing the totally hot Envy Adams in the dress of a goddess.

"Thanks, Toronto." Envy said through the microphone. "This is a new song, for an old friend."

Scott narrowed his eyebrows and he could suddenly feel somebody in the crowd was staring at him.

_"It's time to start,_

_Looking behind you." _

Scott literally looked behind him and saw a figure with glasses, a triple G button up shirt and long black hair glaring at him evilly. Shocked, Scott quickly ducked when the figure swung a punch at him. The entire crowd of people either gasped or screamed out the way and formed a circle around them.

Scott returned the attack with a roundhouse kick but it was quickly blocked by the figure. It eventually turned into a glaring contest with Scott and his opponent standing in battle stance.

"Scott! Watch out!" Wallace shouted. "I think that's Gideon!"

"You're Gideon?" Scott said.

"Scott Pilgrim, may I just be the first to say, nice shirt." Gideon commented.

"What?" Scott looked at his shirt. "Shut up! Some guy dumped beer on me. You're like the 3rd person to say that!"

"Um, should I keep singing the same thing or...?" Envy asked.

"Actually, play something with a little more action to it." Gideon suggested. Envy sighed and signalled the musicians to play something else.

_Band plays- Crack Addict by Limp Bizkit_

Scott threw a punch towards Gideon, but he quickly dodged it and tried to counter with a spinning backhand but Scott was able to duck it.

"So how's the head, buddy?" Gideon grinned. "I figured I'd let you sleep in before we duked it out in my lair of cool shit. After all, you're the target market."

_"Right about now, it's time to get busy,_

_One two thrizzy, shut the f*ck up!"_

"What did you do to her!?" Scott snapped in rage.

"To Envy? Well, let's just say I dolled her up a little before her big event tonight? Whaddya think?"

"Ramona, you _dick_!" Scott said, dodging an incoming hook.

_"And bring the ballistic, riff from the Bizkit,_

_Straight through the speakers with the hey, hey._

_Check this future shock of rock revolution, Punk! _

_(Oh my god!)" _

"I didn't lay a finger on her, bud. Maybe she's powdering her nose." Gideon laughed, swinging a superman punch only for Scott to backflip out of the way. Scott attempted to land a reverse roundhouse, but Gideon was quick enough to duck it.

"What? Ramona, you idiot. I was so close to getting back with her and then you knocked me out." Scott replied as he pulled of a hook kick, which was diverted with an X-block.

_"Here it comes, so shut it up,_

_You keep on talking, so we're gonna shut your ass straight the f*ck up!_

_Call the cops, look up into the stands, got another riot on our hands. _

_I pull this mic, right out my toolkit, to fix you wannabe's that ruined all the music!_

_But nevermind, those phonies never get it,_

_They just deny it, cause rockin's not a diet, apocalypse now,_

_Whose talkin' shit now, gimmie the countdown. _

_3..." _

Gideon swung an uppercut...

_"2..."_

Scott swung down his left leg.

_"1!" _

Scott's leg and Gideon's fist impacted into each other. Scott gripped onto Gideon's head as they both found each other in another head to head face off.

Both of them kept that pose, glaring into each others eyes with hatred and death. Until the intensity caused them both to drift back. Scott and Gideon both managed to land back on both their feet panting heavily.

"Wait...what?" Gideon breathed.

"You...you didn't attack her or see her or something?" Scott muttered confused.

"She's not with _you_?" Gideon snapped angrily.

"No...not really. She left me a couple months ago but then she-"

Scott was interrupted with a series of fast and angry punches, which he didn't even see coming.

"I planned this through to the end assuming you would be competent enough to KEEP HER AROUND!" Gideon shouted. "You defeated six of her seven evil ex- boyfriends and still she left you!?"

Scott kept his face and body covered as best as he could, but they were too fast. They just kept coming. He swiftly rolled under him and landed back on his feet.

"Shut up! It's complicated, alright?" Scott said running to Gideon.

"It's quite simple, actually." Gideon replied running towards him as well.

Scott and Gideon both swung fists at each other but unfortunately for Scott, Gideon landed his punch directly onto his chest, causing Scott to gasp in pain. The next thing. He knew, Gideon's fist literally impaled him but he didn't even feel it.

Looks of disgust rose in the audience as they stared at the brutality until Gideon pulled his arm out, with a tight grip on what looked like the end of a sword with a heart at the end. An evil devilish grin rose upon Gideon's face as he shoved Scott back and pulled the remains of the sword out of his chest.

Gideon kicked Scott and the Power of Love was now in the palms of his biggest rival. Scott's head bashed onto a nearby arcade game, directly where he was hit earlier. Scott gripped onto the back of his head and slowly rose onto his feet.

**Gideon stole the Power of Love. (What a dick!) **

"Well this is a very unfortunate turn of events, dont'cha think?" Gideon smirked. He dashed towards Scott at top speed and tackled him down onto his back. He swung the sword down aiming directly for Scott's forehead, but Scott was able to intercept it by catching Gideon's wrist before the impact.

"I never wanted to fight you in the first place." Scott said pushing against the sword. "All I wanted to do was get my life over with. The secondary characters made me do it. She's probably gone far away by now."

Scott managed to kick him off allowing himself to jump back to his feet.

"Then that automatically makes you the newest member of the league...doesn't it." Gideon said.

"What?"

"Join me, Scott and we shall complete your training. Together, you and I will rule Ramona's future love life. We'll be the most unstoppable force in the world."

"I'll never join you!" Scott growled enraged. Gideon chuckled pitifully.

"Alrighty then, Holmes." Gideon replied raising the sword. "No hard feelings, okay?"

With that, Gideon lunged the sword directly into his heart, causing a lot of freightened and shocked faces upon the entire audience including Scott's friends. A loud **_"WUMP"_ ** was heard as Scott collapsed onto the cold metal floor, with his eyes wide open and blood dripping from the cornear of his lip.

Gideon's eyes popped open as if he was in some sort of sick trance as he stared upon the blood corpse of his rival. A smile rose upon his face as he looked to the crowd shouting:

"Okay! Drinks are on me!"

* * *

><p><em>(Somewhere beyond the reaches of space, time and Scott's head) <em>

"Muhh..." Scott moaned as he lied in the deserted space, helplessly. "I...I'm dead. This suu-uhhhuuucks." He covered his face in despair and shame. The most intense battle of his life and he lost. And the worse part is, he wasn't even able to rekindle his relationship with Ramona, whom he fought heart and soul for. It couldn't possibly couldn't get any worse than this.

"Oh would you shut up?" A very familiar voice said from out of nowhere. Scott peeked his eyes open and he saw a person standing over him with a look of disappointment and irritation.

Scott's eyes went wide and he quickly sat up and mind was completely blown when he saw her. This time, up close and personal.

"You're not dead. You're just having some idiotic dream." Ramona said looking down at him.

(To be continued)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I know you basically just read an edited version of the same book. That's actually how I planned it to be because I still plan to add some material from my old story. And also, I'd like to give a shout out to 2 people:<strong>_

_**-Black Widow of La Porte for helping me think of some ideas and being my beta reader/best friend**_

_**-GameLord 4BritishBronies for following and setting it as his favorites. That really helps. **_

_**As far as reviews go, I don't really care. I'm just satisfied that people have taken time to read the story instead of being begged to review. As much as they're appreciated, they don't exactly matter much to me. Until then, see ya when I see ya. Goodnight!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"You're not dead. You're just having some idiotic dream." Scott stared up to her, his eyes wider than ever and starting to become baggy.

"R-Ramona…" He mumbled.

"Hey." She replied.

"Uh…I uh…"

"I waited almost three hours for you at the park." She said, sitting next to him.

"I-I can explain. Gideon he…he attacked me and then-"

"Dude, it's okay. I figured that out when I went inside your head. Why do you think I'm here now?"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I uh…kinda disappeared for a while. I went looking for…I dunno…myself, I guess." She said. "That sounds so stupid…"

"Well, at least he didn't get to you. Gideon, I mean…that bastard." Scott sighed, causing her to blush a little.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down. Scott looked at her. "I'm sorry I left. Those last few days…I was in a pretty bad position. I was messed up badly. I didn't want you to get messed up too."

"I got pretty messed up anyway."

"But…during the fight…you were so determined, so…_tough_." Ramona complimented, receiving a cheerful smile from Scott. "You even stopped Gideon's fist with your foot. Anyway, I _wish _I could have-I mean, I would have stayed, but in all honesty, I think that would have been much worse."

"But…you came back, right? You came back for me."

"I…had to come back. But I came back for _me._"

"You mean, you left for you, and then came back for you…?"

"Yes, I'm selfish. I've dabbled in being a bitch. But listen…I came back because…because I'm _always _the one who leaves. I could never say goodbye." She looked over to him. "I don't want to be that person anymore. So…I'm sorry, Scott. I came back to say I'm really, really sorry." Her face turned into complete seriousness this time. "I came back for _me_, Scott. I came back to make myself say it. I came back to look you in the eyes, and…and to admit that-"

Without a warning, Scott lunged his lips onto hers. Her eyes went wide and a little bit of sweat dripped from her head. It had been so long since they last kissed each other. But somehow, she had been able to calm down and her eyes closed, while she sighed from her nose. She felt Scott grasp onto her waist while Ramona placed her hands onto her chest. Suddenly, she pushed themselves apart, a little bit of drool flying from their lips.

"…And to admit that I was a crummy girlfriend and I feel like an idiot for even trying to-" But Scott wasn't hearing it. He really needed to feel her touch. He pushed her onto her back and kissed her again. The sensation of feeling her lips upon his was finally calming the stress and depression composed within his mind for months now.

"Down boy!" Ramona exclaimed, shoving him onto his back.

"Damn it, Ramona!" Scott shouted, aggravated. "Why can't we both agree that this is all a dream? Why should we waste time arguing about it? I _forgive _you already! Let's make out!"

"Um…Scott…I lied." She mumbled. "You actually are dead." Instead of a whine or some form of crying, his eyes grew into puppy ones and he said:

"I'm in heaven? You're…you're an angel."

"…No." She replied with a light blush. When suddenly, the sky started forming some sort of vortex which grew shorter every second until,

_**"BING!"**_

It was the extra life received by Scott from when he defeated Todd Ingram. They had both completely forgot about it.

"**GAAAASP**" Scott exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>(Back to the three dimensional world) <em>

"GAAASP" Scott shouted as he resurrected from the dead, nearly startling every one in the club, including Gideon.

"Sorry, Mom. False alarm." Stacey sighed.

_"I told you, Scott got a 1-up in Volume three!" _Her mother answered cockily.

A large glow then emitted from Scott's shirt and it literally flew into the air and landed onto the ground, revealing Ramona as the glow died down.

"You." Gideon growled.

"Me." Ramona mocked with a smirk.

"So, Ramona Flowers, huh? The prodigal son has returned.

"Um, should we keep playing or…?" Envy asked.

"Take a break, baby. This shouldn't take long."

"Hey, Guy. You're not dead." Wallace cheered, kneeling down to his undead friend.

"Yeah, maybe we should take him home, so he can just stay that way." Stacey suggested.

"She's real." Scott whispered, staring at his girlfriend.

"Well, then, back to plan A." Gideon smirked and then seconds later, 7 tubes descended from the ceiling, revealing only 6 girls, apparently cryogenically frozen within, while 1 remained empty. Everyone stared at it in complete nervousness.

"Dude…are those..your evil exes?" Scott asked.

"Yes…the answer is no." Gideon laughed. "You might say they're the ones who got away. They're all cryogenically frozen, awaiting the future in which they will all have no choice but to go out with me. I love them with all my heart." He pointed both his arms to the crowd and a yellow glow emitted from his palms. "And you Ramona, are about to _join them!__"_

A large blast shot from his hands, causing every one to cover their eyes. It finally stopped and they all saw their heads started to glow.

Scott didn't know what was going on at this point. Not only was his head glowing, but everyone else's were as well. He couldn't tell if it was all a dream or if it was just some twisted headache. For him, it all just felt like a complete headache. He then heard a _"__**POP**__" _above his head and saw two health bars above his head with one health bar under the other. One blue, which represented health, whilst the other one was red which represented something else.

He quickly noticed Gideon slashing the sword towards him. He and Ramona quickly moved out of it's way. Unfortunately for Scott, he was cut in the stomach a little, which drained his health to 96%. Scott grasped onto his bloodstained abdomen starting to get a little frustrated.

"Okay, why am I even still fighting this lunatic?" He complained, causing the red hud to slowly rise a bit. "I mean, you left, Ramona. Nobody said anything about defeating your _ex-_girlfriend's ex-boyfriends." The red health bar was already up by 23%, but Scott was too aggravated to notice.

"See, Scott? You're totally on my side." Gideon chuckled, slashing Scott across the chest, causing some blood to fly out and draining his blue health to 84%.

"Scott, look at me, I'm right here. I came back." Ramona advised. "Finish what you started!"

"What!?" Scott exclaimed, causing the red hud to rise a bit faster to 35%. "Who started this? It wasn't me! All I wanted was to date you."

"She started it." Gideon yelled cutting his abdomen again, draining the blue health bar to 88%. "It's all her fault, Scott! _Everything._"

"Shut up, you stupid…uh…guy!" Scott shouted.

"Better comebacks, Scott." Wallace yelled.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Ramona sighed.

"Yeah?" Scott exclaimed, frustrated, causing the the red bar to increase to 42% "Maybe you should just go back to wherever the hell you were." Scott's red health meter was already up to 47%.

"You two are adorable. I can see your relationship is really working." Scott said sarcastically.

"Really? Cause, I mean, it seems like they're just fighting." Some guy said from the sidelines.

"Why are we glowing? Glowing sucks!" Scott complained, raising the red health meter even higher to 56%. His anger was growing every second. He's never been so angry in his life. There was a red flash that shot around his entire body. Kinda like an aura of some sort, but it was too fast for anyone to notice. What with their heads glowing and what not.

"Ask _him_. He invented it." Ramona said, glaring to Gideon.

"You wanna know why I started the league? When I realized she wasn't coming back, I got wasted. So, I posted a drunken rant on craigslist." Gideon explained with an evil grin.

"You WHAT!?" Ramona shouted in disbelief.

"You mean I've been fighting seven evil freaks because you were drunk?!" Scott shouted enraged, causing the red health bar to increase to 65%. A few more red flashes occurred around Scott's body, which Ramona was able to notice this time. "I've been getting my ass handed to me because you were intoxicated?!" Make that 69%._  
><em>

"What was…"

"I never expected a bunch of your _actual _evil exes to reply! _Who the hell even dates seven evil people?"_ Gideon snapped thrusting the sword towards her, but she quickly dodged it by jumping over his head.

"You know, maybe they weren't evil when I dated them. Maybe they turned into complete assholes later! Like you!" Ramona said.

"You're the common denominator, baby!"

"Why do you even want me back? You spent our whole relationship pushing me away! You didn't even want me back until I left!"

"I wha?" Gideon mumbled, remembering his thoughts, which only ended up as an idiotic, romantic comedy of Mario. "Insolent whore! Don't you dare sully my memories. He snapped, slashing onto Scott's shirt again, causing his blue health to drain to 79%.

"This…blows." Ramona commented.

"No kidding!" Scott said, some blood dripping from his lip. His red health bar was already increased to 73%. "Any bright ideas?"

"Just the usual one." Ramona answered, causing the glow on her head to rise. Scott recognized this from when she left him and he quickly knew what was going to happen. His red health was starting to glow a little bit slower.

"Ramona-" He called.

"Maybe I can't change." Ramona said, already on the verge of disappearing.

"Don't go-" He whispered. And suddenly,

_**"KSHHHH!" **_Which was the sound of her body after she was stabbed by the Power of Love. She gasped in pain as some blood spewed from her mouth. Scott's eyes were wide with fear, causing his red health bar to stop. He stared at her in complete fear as her blood had dripped from the sword and onto his cheek. An smug evil and satisfied grin rose onto Gideon's face. Every one else stared in complete shock.

"Damn it…" Ramona breathed.

"Wow, man. She's been riding the glow into subspace. This makes sense." Scott didn't respond. Instead he stared down at her body as his heart beat rapidly. But what he wasn't aware of was that the red health bar was rising faster than ever. It was already up to 82% causing a few more flashes to occur. His breathing began to become heavier and his teeth and fists were already clinched together. His red health meter was now 89%

"Uh, Scott?" Gideon called, but no answer. Instead his breathing turned into grunts and his body began to flash bright red rapidly, practically frightening everyone in the club.

"Uh, Guy…Scott?" Wallace called, raising his arm towards his enraged friend.

"Don't…touch…me." Scott growled shutting his eyes and practically scaring his former gay roommate. He covered his face as his red health meter was already at 98%. His body was now completely covered in a red aura. The entire club gasped in fear as his red bar jumped to 100%, causing the entire health bar to catch fire. Scott uncovered his face revealing a pair of angry red flames emitting within them, with a growl included, causing everyone to stare in fear.

"**HRAAAAHH!**" Scott screamed, turning to Gideon. Ramona quickly noticed this and stared up to him in shock. His body was…it was unnatural. He was literally glowing red and his fists were clenched tightly and his wounds were quick to heal themselves. His shirt was no longer bloody and the image on his shirt turned into a picture of fire.

**Scott earned the Power of Rage**

**Guts: +8  
>Smarts: +6<br>Heart: +8  
>Anger: +10<br>Will: -2**

"What the hell is up with your eyes, bro? And why are you-" In an instant, Scott cut him off with a rock hard punch which could practically be heard around the entire club. The punch caused Gideon to fly back and crash directly into an arcade game. The impact caused some smoke to rise in the air.

"Dude, are you seeing this?" One of the bystanders exclaimed. "G-man is a total dead man."

"I'm totally freaked out right now."

"Somebody record this!" It was a huge series of gossip as they all stared at the angry, glowing 24 year old. He suddenly started floating in thin air and moved towards Gideon's position, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Dude, he…he's flying." Neil commented. Scott just floated there, as the smoke finally managed to clear. To his shock, Gideon wasn't there. Scott grew confused as he looked around the club, but he was nowhere to be found.

"S-Scott." He heard Ramona call. He descended down to her and raised his harm. But to his surprise, when he tried to touch her, he had accidentally electrocuted her. She winced and Scott snapped back worried. "Don't worry...I'll be fine. I shouldn't have let myself get hurt." She reassured. Scott stared down to her in nervousness, while Ramona stared at him with mixed emotions. She looked into his flaming eyes in nervousness, but she could feel his true presence on the inside. Wallace walked up to them and said:

"Uh, Scott, you look real deadly right now. But maybe you can use it as an advantage. But Ramona, is it true? Gideon really infected you with his secret weapon?

"Our whole relationship was like some sick experiment to him…ugh…I can't believe he's still at it. He just…has this way of getting inside my head. I mean, literally."

An idea formed in Scott's head and he looked to Ramona's subspace bag, which was laying down on the floor. It became clear as to where Gideon was. He unzipped the Subspace bag, causing Ramona and the others to stare at him, confused. He dove into the bag head first until he found himself, not only in subspace, but in Ramona's head.

Scott landed feet first onto the floor and stared over to a nearby throne with two figures sitting in it. One had to be Gideon, but his shadow revealed a form of spikes which should have been where his head was. And the other was Ramona, wearing some sort of sexy, hipster outfit with her hands cuffed to a rope in which Gideon held in his grip.

"You idiot." He heard Gideon growl in a demonic voice. "Did you honestly think I'd just roll over in here." He walked out of the shadows and his body was a lot taller that usual and his hair was spiky, while the Power of Love emitted a dark, evil glow in his palms.

Scott showed no fear at all. Instead, he narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his teeth and growled at him.

"I take it you don't talk much in this form. But anyway, you cannot defeat me. This right here, this is what she wants, buddy. Her inner most desire. Your rage is nothing here." Gideon chuckled as he started to grow taller. Scott jumped off the ground and flew after him at top speed.

"I'm…" Scott growled, as Gideon became even taller.

"…going..." Gideon's closed were in the process of ripping apart as he was shifting into something that was not of this world.

"_…to break__…_" Gideon had fully transformed into Gigadeon Groves as the spirits of his future girlfriends appeared and wrapped their arms all around him, while Ramona lied in his hands completely passed out, with a lustful smile on her face.

"…YOUR FACE!"

_**"KRAK!"**_Which was the sound of Gideon's skull after Scott head-butted him. Not only, did he break his skull, but a few of his teeth had cracked as well. The demonic Gideon quickly shifted back into regular Gideon, allowing Scott to grip onto his shirt, with a look of death staring upon him. Scott was readying to punch him until he saw Ramona falling to her doom. His anger shifted to nervousness. He didn't know whether to end Gideon or save Ramona.

If he ended Gideon, then she'll fall to her death. But if he tried to grab her he might electrocute her again. But would he still be able to save her? What should he do? What could he do? He only had a few seconds to react, and a conclusion came to him.

_'I must...believe.' _He let Gideon go and flew after her at top speed. She was only a few more feet from the ground so he raised his arm to her until he finally caught her and landed on his feet. And to his surprise, he didn't shock her at all. Maybe it was because the subspace atmosphere had no feeling? Or maybe since they were in Ramona's head, she was able to control what went on, including the fact that he'd shock her if they'd touch. It all became very clear when she looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You fool! This is nothing to me." Gideon said, referring to his head, which was now glowing. He slashed into Scott's chest, but unfortunately, it left only a scar, which quickly healed itself in the process.

"So, he has invulnerability too, huh? Guess I better up the antics a bit." He said as he made a different series of slashes to Scott's body, causing him to drop Ramona in the process. He fell onto his knees, grasping onto his wounds.

"Did you honestly think the glow or your rage would have any affect on me? I've been trapped in my own head since the day I was born." Gideon explained, landing one more slash onto Scott's torso, this time, causing him to fall on his side. "You're powerless here. I am alpha and omega. I am the supreme ruler of subspace."

Scott looked over to Ramona as he felt his eyes turn back to normal, while his glow remained. He was surprised when she stared back at him with an encouraging smile, which made him quite shocked. Her clothes returned to normal and the she snapped the cuffs on her wrist, as she grew twelve feet tall.

"Oh...uh...hey, Ramona, what's up?" Gideon said, nervous.

"You know, you're right. Part of me _does _still belong to you." She said as an army of Ramonas' appeared behind her. "But the other parts of me...are _finished _with you. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"...Fine." Gideon agreed. "But I'm taking HIM..." He raised the sword, readying to cut Scott. Ramona raised her arm in fear. "...with me!"

* * *

><p>There was a bright flash that occurred back in the outside world until it died down, revealing Scott, completely back in rage form as he saw Ramona blocking the sword with her subspace bag, panting softly. When suddenly, her bag exploded, causing a bunch of debris to shoot out and push Gideon back, leaving the Power of Love in the midst of the bag.<p>

She gripped onto the end of the sword pulled it out and pointed to Gideon.

"Gideon, I think it's safe to say, it's over between us." She said confidently as Scott walked right next to her, glaring at Gideon with so much rage.

(To be continued)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The second to last chapter completed. I told you I was gonna add some products from my old story. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Chapter 4 will be up soon.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Gideon, I think it's safe to say, it's over between us." Ramona said.

"Are you okay? " Envy asked placing a hand on Gideon's shoulder.

"Back off." He snapped. "You think I need help from _you_?" Envy and everyone else-Scott included, looked at him in shock. Gideon had just rebuffed one of the few girls that cared about him. Scott suddenly started having thoughts about his past relationships with Kim, Envy, Knives and Ramona and how they all ended badly. They all made him finally realize something. He realized that he has been no better at past relationships, especially when it came to Gideon.

He jumped out of his thoughts and brought his attention to his friends and a sudden vision of Kim watching and waiting for him to end the battle once and for all-despite the fact that he looked like a glowing, enraged maniac. He realized then that despite all the mistakes he had made in the past, he could still probably redeem himself in becoming a better person.

He took a look at himself and decided that the first step, was being able to control his new-found super powers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Gideon, I think I understand you, man." He said opening his flaming eyes. "And now, I have to kill you." A spark had flashed from the fire in his eyes.

Gideon grabbed Envy, making her feel nervous in the process and a sudden _**"POP" **_was heard as he pulled out a sword. Her dress had fallen off, revealing an even sexier outfit.

"Yes! I had a sword built into Envy's dress in case of emergency. That's just the kind of guy I am! You think you can defeat me with that pathetic glow? I am all powerful even with the glow! Ramona belongs to me. I am the genius, you are an incompetent freak."

"Gideon, I'm more than capable of beating you. But enough talk." Scott said getting into battle stance. "Now it's just you...and me."

"Um, Scott, I'm here too." Ramona reminded.

"No, Ramona. Like you said, I'm the one who started this. Now, I'm going to end it."

"Do you at least want the sword?"

"No. I can handle this." The conversation ended as a stare down between Scott and Gideon until Scott lunged after him with a fist. Gideon quickly dodged out of the way and sent a parry towards him.

"It'll never work between you and Ramona. I've seen it all from the start." Gideon yelled as Scott was able to dodge it and then sent an uppercut to his opponents abdomen, and then a hook to his jaw.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've watched you two do stuff. I saw everything." Gideon replied, lunging the sword towards Scott's chest.

"You were the cat?" Scott gasped, moving to the side, then ducking another swing. He kicked Gideon into the pyramid. Gideon looked at him in anger.

"I was not the cat." He said, pressing the button, which revealed a staircase that lead to the top of the pyramid.

"Then why is his name Gideon?"

"You named your cat Gideon?" Gideon asked to Ramona, kinda shocked.

"I-I have have my own way of working things out, alright?" Ramona answered, looking the other direction.

"So how were you spying on us?" Scott asked watching Gideon run up the steps. He flew up and over him and landed right in front of him. Gideon showed no emotion towards his speed.

"I was in your head, bud. I thought that sounded very _clear_." He said, trying to cut Scott in the chest. Scott jumped over him and landed an elbow to his back.

"The Subspace Highway?" Ramona yelled.

"Hell yeah. Very convenient I should say. Kinda empty, though except for some crappy ass high school memories. I had to spice them up a little."

"No wonder I can't remember anything." Scott cried. It all became so clear now. Gideon has been the one tampering with his memories in order for him to feel he hasn't done a lot of wrong in the past. The thought made Scott want to burst in fury, but he would lose control if he did…so he came with an even better solution. He landed a super fast punch to Gideon.

"It's been you all along. You've been the one tampering with my mind. You're the one whose been making me feel like a complete idiot. How dare you trespass into the masses of my mind! I'll make you pay!" He said, sending another series of punches and kicks to Gideon.

Gideon quickly retaliated with a slash, but Scott's speed allowed him to look like he was teleporting. At that moment, he popped up behind Gideon and sent another series of attacks. Gideon quickly tried to turn and slice him, but Scott's speed got the best of him and the next thing he knew, he was hit with a back hand.

From below, nobody could tell where Scott was coming from. It was like he was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. He was dominating the whole fight.

"Don't blink!" Wallace shouted.

"What?" Stacey asked.

"Don't blink. Just keep your eyes open and follow along with Scott's movement." They all did what he mentioned to do and surprisingly, it worked. They could follow along with every direction Scott was headed in. They could also see him pound the living hell out of Gideon. All they needed to do was not blink.

Gideon could feel the intensity of the beating he was receiving. Every attempt he made to counter-attack, just ended in him getting beaten senseless. But then, an idea occurred in his head and an evil grin appeared in his bruised face. He waited for Scott to appear behind him and with one swift twist,

"**SKSSH!**" Which was the sound of the sword as it impaled Scott directly into his chest. Scott's eyes went wide and he grunted as Gideon began twisting the sword to make him suffer even worse. Scott made a series of gags and gasps until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and it fell down. A malicious grin had rose upon Gideon's face.

"I told you, Pilgrim: There is no way you could ever-" He was interrupted when Scott looked up to him with a wry smile. Scott suddenly broke the sword, literally with his fist by chopping it in half. Gideon became frightened as Scott pulled the remains of the blade from his chest with a look of death in his face. He threw the blade onto the ground and:

"**WHONK!**" Scott landed an uppercut to Gideon's chest, not only making him gasp in pain, but also causing the center of the back of his shirt to pop off. Everyone from below awed at this. Gideon began staggering backwards, his head falling onto his back while gagging at the same time. His body practically felt like it wanted to fall apart. Not only that, but he was actually losing this fight. He was actually hoping for something a lot less…painful.

_**"POW, WHOCK, BAM, THUPP, KAM!"** _The sounds of punches and kicks impacting onto Gideon's chest, ribs, abdomen, shoulders and his legs. Scott ended his attack with a final kick to Gideon's rib cage, causing him to collapse onto his knees, breathing heavily. Scott stood over him, fists clenched tightly with sheer determination running through his veins…and fire.

"Give me back my memories." Scott ordered, receiving a chuckle from him.

"You think it's that easy, Pilgrim? You think I can just hand you back your silly memories? That's not even close to how it works. In fact, I'd hate to break it to you' pal but I don't even have them anymore." Gideon explained.

"What? Well, then where are they? How do I get them back?"

"Hehe, isn't it obvious, Scott? You do have them. They're just not with you at this point. I mean, think about it. In fact, let me clear it up for you: The only person who could ever have them is...yourself."

Scott seemed very confused for a second. He really had no idea what Gideon was implying. He thought about it as hard as he could. It just didn't seem to make sense. But then the word 'yourself' practically smacked him in the head. It all became very clear as a look of shock and fear rose upon his face. There was only one possible being who could ever be in control of Scott's memories.

"You, you ass! You mean my memories are within the Nega-Scott!?" Scott snapped. "You're the one who made him? I'll kill you for this!"

Gideon looked at him with a creepy smile and a chuckle and said-with dying breath:

"Killing me…won't save you…or Ramona, Pilgrim. Or anyone for that matter. You are your own worst enemy. Especially with that stupid glow reigning inside of you. Matter of fact…it could raise some questions along the way."

"…What are you saying?" Scott asked, as his eyes slowly turned back to normal, while his glow remained.

"The first time you had the glow, you had no control over yourself. It's only a matter of time until it could happen again. Think about it. What if you become so powerful…so enraged, you can't even control your own heartbeat? You'll probably go on a sick, murderous rampage, smashing everything in your sight. What if say…Ramona or your friends were somehow in the midst of it all. Who knows what'll happen then? But hey, it's not like I'm the one with the rage, now am I?"

Scott started to glare at him but then, at the same time, he started processing everything he was saying. And to his disappointment, it all seemed to make him a little nervous. He was right. Gideon was actually right. Scott barely had any control of himself the first time he experienced the Power of Rage. Not only that, but he almost brought danger to everyone. If that were to happen again, then what? Would he even bare to live with himself? And if he had hurt Ramona or his friends, then…he wouldn't even want to live anymore. Scott could feel himself start to tense up, but then he felt something touch his shoulder.

He turned and saw Ramona, smiling at him courageously. He smiled back but what surprised him mostly, was the fact that she was able to touch him. He thought the glow prevented anyone from laying a finger on him. Could it be because he was in control of himself? Maybe that was the answer…yep, it definitely was. He looked back to Gideon and said:

"It will never come to that, Gideon. And I know that for a fact because I have friends who believe in me. And as long as they're always there for me, I have nothing to fear."

"Plus, I'm pretty sure you're a lot worse, dude." Ramona added.

"You're definitely worse." Scott agreed, receiving a look of disbelief from his rival. "And now, for messing with the minds of those you've used, for the sake of all mankind, for creating the Nega-Scott, for the glory of all that is great, I shall send you…" He gripped onto Gideon's head and raised a fist. "…to the depths of _hell!_" And with that, Scott landed a hard uppercut to Gideon's jaw.

Gideon screamed as his body trailed from his head, all the way to his feet as he morphed into a huge load of coins that shot up into the air.

**Defeated Gideon  
><strong>**Value: $7,777,777 **

As Scott's glow fully disappeared, the large amount of coins came raining down which at first looked peaceful until the audience started making cries of pain as the sharp coins landed on them.

"Is it over? Cause I'm bored."

"I think...we may be done." Scott replied until they heard loud high heels walking towards them. Envy walked towards both of them, while they both stared a little nervous. Until she embraced Scott in a hug, making him feel shocked and nervous-considering the fact that she was barely clothed. But then a cheerful smile appeared and he hugged her back. He was finally able to receive some closure.

"So, were you and Gideon like, a thing?" Scott asked curiously.

"We could have been. But I had my doubts about him feeling that way. To me, I was just after the power, the connections, the money…" Envy explained.

_"The money."_ Ramona whispered.

"Anyway, he was crap, so I'm over it. And you, that glowing thing? I'd keep that in check if I were you."

"What? But I-"

"We dated for two years, Scott. I think I know you a lot better by now. You get angry pretty easy, but at the same time, you have a good heart." She said with a smile. "P.S. Get off my stage."

* * *

><p>After Envy's performance, the trapped girls were free from their frozen imprisonment and a lot of them...well, they were all pretty bitchy about it. We'll skip the ongoing complaints for the sake of the audience.<p>

"Uh, shouldn't we be picking this stuff up?" Scott asked referring to the load of debris from Ramona's bag. Ramona simply shrugged.

"So not interested. I was actually looking for an excuse to get a new bag, anyway." She said, her arm wrapped around Scott's.

"Hey, congrats, kids." Wallace said, sitting on a couch with Stacey, Mobile and a few others. "They're shutting down my new favorite club after one night but I'm glad you two got your crap sorted out."

"So like, when you guys disappeared during the fight...what was that all about?"

"In all honesty, I don't really remember much but I do remember being in Ramona's head and Gideon turned eighty feet tall and was like, holding her captive like a total bad dude, then I literally flew into him at top speed and head-butted him and then he started attacking me but then a bunch of Ramona's showed up and beat the living hell out of him. It was so _awesome!_" Scott said, kinda over doing it a bit.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy but they did believe him about the flying thing-seeing that they witnessed it for themselves.

"So, where've you been all year, Rammy?" Stacey asked.

"You really wanna know?" She asked just to be sure. She obviously received a bunch of nods from them. "Dudes, I just went to my dad's. He lives in the middle of nowhere. I thought I'd get my head together and come back in a week or two. Like, a wilderness sabbatical." She explained.

"You see, Scott? Wilderness!" Wallace teased.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even send me on a wilderness sabbatical."

"I had planned to, in the case that you didn't get your head straight and planned to hide forever. But, you get the picture."

"But anyway, it didn't really work out that way. I actually ended up sleeping around all day, messing around on the internet and watching every episode of The X-Files. But on the bright side, I did call you, Scott."

"At 2 in the morning." Scott reminded a little upset. He spent 4 months of his life in a crappy apartment, in a crappy couch, all because she went to her father's and watched an overrated TV show.

"It was a very long and interesting series." She argued. Scott started to glow red a bit which every one quickly noticed.

"Whoa, whoa, Guy. Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. You should be happy that she at least came back." Wallace exclaimed, desperately trying to calm him down. Scott took a breath as his glow died down.

"If you need me, I'll be waiting over at the elevator." Scott groaned, walking away. Everyone else just watched him.

"He really should keep an eye on that rage thing. It seems completely unstable." Mobile advised.

"What do you mean?" Ramona asked.

"I can sense it in his chi. That level of angry energy is too much even for the human body to handle. His body can't handle that much rage. If he ever becomes too angry or too unstable, there's a strong chance that his body will...let's just say it could turn him into something not of this world and if not contained with certain volume levels of peace, could cause him to overheat and destroy him in the process. On the odd chances of him surviving, he could become unstoppable and have zero chance of turning back into his old self. I'm sure that won't be happening though. We just have to keep his aggression in check."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Come on, he's Scott Pilgrim. Anything having to do with video games or Ramona's safety will automatically make him serene." Wallace laughed. "But other than that, maybe you two were meant to be together."

"Just call me for the wedding." Stacey sighed.

* * *

><p>Ramona headed over to the elevator in which Scott was already in, only he was facing the other direction. Ramona sucked up all the bravery she had in her and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey...you okay?" She asked. All she received was a sigh. She walked in front of him and by the look on his face, something was obviously bothering him. "Scott, is something wrong?" Still no answer. "Dude, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me."

He still hesitated in speaking. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Scott, just tell me what's bothering you. If it's really important, you should tell me now. Just look me in the eye and tell me what's on your mind."

She let go of his face and he sighed.

"Well...it's just that...what if everything Gideon said is true?" He said.

"What?"

"I mean, what if Gideon's right? What if, one day I lose control of myself and down the line, everyone that I love is gone because of me. I could never bare to live with myself if they were gone…especially because of me. Am I…am I becoming a monster?" He explained looking deep within her eyes just to show how serious he was.

Ramona stared at him in a little concern. She had never heard him sound so serious about anything in their entire relationship. Except maybe when it came to video games, but this, this was completely different. She could see in him how distraught he felt about the entire situation he was in. So she figured the best way to console him, was to just talk it out.

"Well, tell me this first, Scott: When you first experienced the rage, what was it like? Like, what did you see and how did you feel?" She started.

"Well, when it first happened it just…I felt like this _thing_ was inside of me, taking control of my every move. It was like I was in another part of me in which I had no idea I even knew I had. I couldn't tell what was going on or when it was happening. I felt powerful at some point but in the end…I felt like I was this glowing red time bomb, just waiting to go off at any moment."

"And the fire in your eyes thing? What did that feel like?"

"Well, to me…it just felt…normal. No burn, no feeling. The only thing that stood out was that I could see red all over. Ramona am I…am I becoming a monster or something?" He asked.

"Scott, you're not becoming a monster." She said sincerely. "What Gideon said was total bull and will never and I mean _never _happen. And I'm sure of it because I know and deep down, so do you that you have enough will power to stay in control of your own emotions. You just can't let your anger get the best of you, that's all. You're a good person and you know it." She said with a smile. "And if things don't really go that way, then, we'll be there to help you…because we care about you."

Scott couldn't help but smile and they embraced each other in a comforting hug. Maybe Ramona was right. Even if the rage made him berserk, there was still a chance that he would adjust to it in time. All he had to do was believe in himself. Not only that, but he also had friends who would help him along the way.

"…Things can't be the same, can they?" Scott asked.

"Dude…nothing ever was the same." She said, straightening his collar. "Change is…it's just what we get in life. Like your rage for instance. You'll probably have to spend the rest of your life that way. It might take a while but we both know you'll pull through. But for me well, it's just different. I guess my problems are-they make me feel like I'm always trying to beat the clock, outrun the universe…like nothing can ever change me unless _I _change first. It's like I'm in this river, just getting swept along…and even if I hold on to anyone, for dear life, I'm still not getting anywhere. I'm just…stuck, even when I don't wanna be." Ramona explained.

"Well I dunno yet…um, maybe we can get together somewhere. Maybe we can both get unstuck. That way, I could probably get used to these new powers and you can finally accept yourself for who you are. But we'd have to be careful though. In the chances that I'm not able to fly us out, it could probably get very messy. But on the other hand, maybe it'd be totally worth it. We just have to hold on to each other as hard as we can." Scott said, holding onto her hand.

"I've never really been good at holding on." She said nervously.

"Hey, you'll get it. It just takes practice." Scott reassured with a wink, giving her a smile. "And I'm glad you called me. I really, really missed you." She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a bit.

"Me too. I really hope you can fly us out if it doesn't work. I've always hated falling."

"Hey, we'll see. Like I said, it just takes a little practice."

* * *

><p><em>(Outside) <em>

"So…where to?" Scott asked with a smile.

"What?" Ramona asked confused.

"Well I…I figured since I can fly now, I thought it'd be okay to…you know, fly you home or whatever." Scott suggested, rubbing the back of his head. She chuckled a little and said:

"I'd love to. I really don't feel like walking anyway." She answered. A smile grew onto Scott's face as she climbed onto his back. "How about we just go to the apartment? I'll have to talk to my landlord about having my house back tomorrow, maybe."

"With pleasure. Hold on tight." He said as he flew into the air at top speed. But as he flew, his body started to glow again which Ramona at first seemed worried about, but then shook it off seeing that she wasn't being electrocuted neither was Scott becoming enraged again…and this was yet again, another adjustment in which they had to get used to.

* * *

><p><em>(A few days later) <em>

After discovering the coming out of his best friend, Stephen Stills and departing from his ex-girlfriend Knives, Scott headed over to the park where he and Ramona agreed they'd meet so they could both rekindle their relationship. He headed up the stairs where Ramona waited for him in front of an old Subspace door.

"So…" Scott mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"So?" Ramona repeated.

"So…we try again."

Ramona smiled and grasped onto his hand as the door slowly opened revealing nothing but darkness. They stared into each others eyes and nodded.

"Remember, if this doesn't go smoothly, I'll fly us out as fast as I can."

"I know you will, Scott. Because no matter what happens, all we'll have to do is hold on tight."

And with that, they jumped into the Subspace doorway, where soon enough, everything started getting bright. They held onto each other as hard as they could until they were eventually out of sight, heading towards wherever their future would lead them to. Until suddenly, a large red glow could be seen from inside. This would have signaled for at least some form of happy ending, but unfortunately, it wouldn't be that easy.

From outside, a dark figure walked over to the Subspace door with an evil grin on his face. His hair was shaggy, but dark. He wore a dark pair of jeans, a dark parka with a dark t-shirt under it. Needless to say, everything about him was dark. The figure opened the door and chuckled evilly.

_'If you only knew what the future holds in store for you, Scott. That thing…the rage inside you is worse than you could ever imagine. But it could never match the same standards as much as I do. Sooner or later, Scott, you're gonna have to learn that no matter where you go or how far you run from me, I will always be there to __torment you. After all, I'm you.' _

Nega-Scott shut the door and flew back into the shadows, where he would await the day, he and his twin would finally meet.

The End…for now

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's the end of my rewritten story. I hope you all enjoyed the adjustments I've made. But the story is far from over as you can probably tell. Keep a look out for my rewritten version of Scott Pilgrim VS His New Life. I promise it'll be more intense than you can imagine. Until then, like I said, the first chapter will be uploaded soon and I'll see you guys then. But more importantly, I'm very sorry I ditched you guys for a bunch of talking chipmunks.<strong>_

_**I wasn't sure what came over me when I got into that stuff. But now, I'm back and you have no idea how happy I am to be back in the Scott Pilgrim forum, even though I've noticed how much it's gone downhill. Until then, see ya when I see ya. Goodnight!**_


End file.
